


Observation

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [49]
Category: Death Note, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Detectives, F/M, One Shot, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suspicion is not nearly the correct word for what Yagami Light feels for the girl who hangs on "Ryuga Hideki" yet has such sharp eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the respective owners of either _Inuyasha_ or _Death Note_.

* * *

"This girl will be helping with the investigation?" the first male looked quite skeptical.

The photograph lying on the table before them was of a young woman, smiling brightly at them. She was turning in the photo, looking rather surprised, yet happy at the same time for whatever reason she had. However, it was the look of her captured eyes that seemed to draw another closer. It almost seemed as if she was staring at them, even through the photograph, and looking deep into their souls.

"Yes," another said, taking a small sip from his cup as he twiddled his toes together. "She is said to have an excellent skill for observation, and has helped with a number of cases that have been labeled with abnormal occurrences. I believe that she will be an interesting addition to our cause."

"But she looks so young," another said.

"Yagami Light is only a college student," the first sighed. "This girl couldn't be older than he is, and he's going to be helping with the Kira case. So, I suppose, if Ryuzaki believes it would be for the best, we should at least give it a try."

"The picture is four years old," the man labeled Ryuzaki said, picking up the photograph from the table. He held it lightly by a corner, looking closely at the smiling girl as she gazed back at him. He had heard things about the girl that pointed in her favor, and he believed that if her observation skill was as good as they said that she might be able to help him see things more closely—possibly raise his suspicion of Yagami Light. "It was taken when she turned sixteen, a few days before she succeeded in solving her first case."

" _Sixteen_?" one of the men gasped.

Yagami Soichiro frowned deeply, wondering if Ryuzaki—otherwise known as L—was going to use this girl in order to investigate his son further. He did not like the fact that Ryuzaki seemed to believe his son, his only son, was the mass murderer Kira, but he could not deny his sense of reasoning. "I think it would be for the best," he finally said. "If we can trust her."

Another simply nodded, "We could use all the help we can get."

"Of course we can," L stated. "She comes highly recommended." His lips tilted slightly in a smile, "And it is said that she is used to working under an alias and hiding her face, so it will make working with her much easier."

"Should I call her then, Ryuzaki?"

L turned his head slightly, and nodded once as he chewed lightly on the end of his thumb. He knew that he would need to analyze the woman once she came in, as a security measure, but he doubted that there would be much trouble. And, it was a good thing that she was a little more around Light's age, since that meant she might be able to get closer to him than he would be able to. Her observation skills, if she was able to avoid Light's powers of deduction, might make her the perfect person to get closer and observe the outstanding student—and it helped a bit that she had looks that caught the eyes of men.

Watari nodded, pulling the cell phone from his pocket and beginning to dial the number. Within moments he was connected, and listened to the young woman on the other end as she asked him his purpose for calling. "Yes, may I speak with a Higurashi-san?"

Soichiro clasp his hands together in frustration, and asked, "I still have to ask, however, what you plan for this girl to do? If she's recommended because of her skill in observation, then shouldn't she be in the field?"

L blinked in confusion, before turning his head away from the picture in his hand. Then, slowly, he smiled, knowing exactly what the girl would help him with.

* * *

"Have you seen that new transfer student?"

"I know, isn't she hot?"

"Yeah, but it's weird that she seems to hang out with that slob. He might be a freshmen representative, but you'd think he'd at least be able to dress better—it's obvious he's got money, the jerk."

Ryuk turned his head, wondering what the boys off to the side were talking about. However, he held down his curiosity as Light moved on, only a few more words being caught by his ears. Most humans were strange creatures, but he found that their actions were very amusing. Just the amusement he needed, in fact, with the world he had known as home going to hell and becoming so boring as his fellow shinigami played cards all day.

Light turned his head only slightly, interested only when the first boy mentioned "that slob". It was possible that they were speaking of another person, but he doubted it once the words "freshmen representative" came up. However, since they were speaking of L, who was this girl that was supposed to be hanging around with him? There was a small possibility that he might be able to manipulate her to his needs in order to finally destroy L. Of course, he could not use the Death Note to have her kill him unless she was known to do that type of thing—he seriously doubted she was—but perhaps he could use her to find out L's true name.

He hated that L could humiliate him so easily. He hated that L had trapped him into a corner. If he could, he would take any opportunity he could in order to get rid of him. He knew he could not simply kill him, even if he knew his real name, because that would instantly cause the NPA to suspect him of being Kira with how close L was to him most of the week. In truth, he could not touch L at the moment, not until he found a way in order to place the blame on another person, or found the second Kira—even then he had small hope of finding a way to get rid of him.

Still, he would not let anyone stand in his way of creating a utopia. That was what L was doing, standing in his way of finally creating a world free of violence, crime, and injustice. He was forcing him back into a corner, only giving him small spaces in order to strike, and barely any of them were big enough to actually do any good. Though, he had to admit that L was not as nearly as good as everyone made him seem, since he had managed to avoid being caught, or suspected more, at every turn.

"Yagami-kun."

Ryuk watched, chuckling slightly as Light turned innocently toward the other male. L was standing not far away, scratching the back of his calf with his shoe. He remained hunched over like usual, and simply stared at Light as he greeted him. However, what caught his eye was the girl that came racing at them from the opposite direction. "You better watch out, Light," he chuckled, watching as Light barely moved as the girl let out a joyous greeting.

"Hideki-kun!"

Light stepped to the side, watching as the black-haired girl raced around him and stopped right in front of L. His eyes narrowed only slightly, before he allowed them to widen, not wanting to let anything slip by. He watched, looking slightly stunned, as the girl turned to him after a moment, and smiled innocently. He had to admit, she was rather pretty on the eyes, but he was more interested with how much help she might give him.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," she bowed a bit in apology. "I guess I got so excited that I didn't realize I was about to run you over. I haven't seen Hideki-kun in a very long time, you see…" She trailed off, frowning, and said once more, "I'm very sorry."

"It's quite alright," Light nodded. "There was no harm done."

She blinked, before giggling, "This is so terribly rude of me. I'm Higurashi Kagome." She bowed once more, and grinned brightly as she readjusted her books in her arms.

Light resisted the urge he suddenly had. She was rather annoying with how quickly she spoke, as if she was going to run out of time if she did not get the words out fast enough. However, he supposed that her beauty was enough to make anyone overlook her fault, since she could probably smile and make many men fall to their knees at the sight. Plus, if she were going to be any help to him, he would need to tolerate her for a short time before making her disappear. It would not be that hard once L was out of the way—though, he supposed that he should not kill an innocent, no matter how annoying her voice was.

Another thought occurred to him at that moment. She had called L by his school alias, yet she had practically said that she had known him for quite some time. Did she think that he did not know Ryuga Hideki was L, or had L simply told her to call him that because of the appearance he needed to keep? That would mean that she had seen L earlier, or at least spoken with him—so, did she know of the Kira case? Well, of course she knew of Kira, it was all over the news, but did she know of L's suspicion that he was Kira? If so, why was she being so kind to him? Or was that merely an act—no, he could see from her eyes that her kindness was genuine.

Ryuk noticed when Light's eyes flashed for the briefest of moments.

 _Is she working with L on the Kira case?_  Light wondered. There was the slight possibility that she was, which gave him even more reason to get rid of her before she gave L even more reason to suspect him. However, he could not get rid of her for the same reasons he could not get rid of L, if that were the case. The NPA, and L would know that someone in the school was Kira, and with him being the highest suspect… No, he could not get rid of her, even if she was working with L on the Kira case. Besides, he was not even sure if she was.

"I'm Yagami Light," he replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Higurashi-san."

She blushed attractively. "There's no need to call me 'Higurashi-san', Yagami-san. Kagome will do just fine. It makes me feel old whenever someone calls me that—reminds me of my mother, you know."

"Of course, I completely understand," Light said. He caught the slight shift of her eyes, and knew where they had landed. However, he knew that she was most likely looking at one of the students passing in the hall a little ways down, since there was no possible way she could have seen Ryuk. He knew the rules of the Death Note, and he knew that only someone who touched it could see the shinigami who owned it. There could not be an exception to that rule unless there was some type of superhuman power that some rare people possessed, and he seriously doubted that she was one of them if anyone did have such an ability.

She smiled, before turning away from him to the slumped over male watching them with curious eyes. "You haven't been giving Yagami-san any trouble have you, Hideki-kun?" She closed one eye, and brought up a finger to wave in the air before them. "I'd have to—"

Light shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips. "Ryuga hasn't given me any problems, Kagome-san. In fact, I'd say that we're almost friends from how much time we spend together. There's no need to think otherwise."

Kagome beamed, as she grabbed ahold of L's arm, and wrapped her own around it as if they were meant to be that way. She smiled up at him when he gave her another curious stare, before she turned to look at Light once more. "That's good to know. You can never tell with Hideki-kun, he's always so mysterious!"

Light's mind spun, wondering if that was a small slip on her part, or simply because she  _really_  did know L out in public and he liked to keep things hidden from her. It would be understandable, him trying to protect her from the truth, if they were serious, but L looked quite uncomfortable with her hanging on his arm like that. However, it could have been her trying to test him, seeing if he noticed the slip and took it as an indication that she was working on the Kira case.

Then there were her eyes. They were a deep blue; so much depth were found in them that he seemed to be swimming for a few small moments before he pulled himself away from her enchantment. She seemed to pierce his soul, searching for purity, as she looked at him, yet appeared so innocent at the same time. Damn it, they were so sharp, as if looking for the smallest error in his personality, but they looked so sweet that he looked like he was staring at two separate people.

One standing on the left, eyes dark and threatening.

The other standing on the right, eyes bright and greeting him happily.

The first caused him to be suspicious of her true character, but the second contrasted with it and spoke of so much naivety that she could not possibly be corrupted. The first made him watch his step, wondering and waiting for her to catch any slight slip up he might make, while the second made him simply wish to be himself. One threatened his very movements, watching and waiting for any—even the smallest—misplacement he might make. The other simply wished him well, speaking of volumes upon volumes of kindness that wished to seep from her pores and into the closest person near her.

"Yes," Light nodded. "Quite often."

"Are you sick, Yagami-san?" Kagome asked, eyes cutting into his flesh. "You don't look so well. In fact, you almost look like you're going to pass out."

Light wondered why L had not spoken so far, allowing the girl hanging on his arm to simply chatter away. However, he decided that this was the perfect opportunity in order to get away from this girl and her sharp—so  _innocent_ —eyes. Getting away from her might give him time in order to determined why she seemed to be so happy, yet at the same time looked like she was debating on how to sentence him. Getting away might give him time in order to find a way to manipulate or simply get rid of her.

Her eyes flicked to the side again, and he  _wondered_  if perhaps she  _could_  see the shinigami hovering next to him.

Ryuk felt a shudder travel through his body as he twitched. Then, softly, he said, "Light, I think we should get out of here." He saw the girl's eyes glow, literally begin to shine with a red tint that extended toward him, but knew that Light could not see what was happening. "Light, this girl's not normal, we've got to get out of here!"

 _As if I had not already thought of that_ , he thought. Light coughed then, saying, "Yes, I believe I might be a little ill. I really should be getting to class; perhaps sitting down for a while will help."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Yagami-san," Kagome smiled. "You should take Hideki-kun with you; you're in the same class, are you not?"

 _L must have told her that_ , raced through Light's head. More and more clues which led to more and more puzzles, as he tried to piece together the mystery behind this annoying girl. He had no doubt on whether or not she was working on the Kira case with how sharply she watched even his hand twitch. Her eyes might hide the calculating stare, making her seem so innocent, but there was something about her that sent shivers down his spine all of a sudden. "No," he shook his head lightly, "that won't be necessary. Besides, I would not like to intrude on your time with Ryuga."

She simply waved her hand, finally releasing L's arm from her hold. "Oh, it's nothing really. Besides, we'll see each other after school, won't we, Hideki-kun?" she smiled up at him, watching as his eyes looked down into her own.

"Of course," L nodded.

"I need to get to class too, so I'll see you two around," she said turning away. "Oh, and I hope you feel better by the end of the day, Yagami-san." She tilted her head toward them, as she brought her books back up to her chest. "Bye!"

Light relaxed, watching the girl race away as quickly as she had come. He glanced at the shinigami at his side, noticing how tense he had become, and wondered what it was that Ryuk saw that he could not. However, he decided that now was not the time to worry about it, as he turned to L as he stepped up to his side. "Well, Ryuga, I think we should do as your friend is doing and get to class before the bell rings," he said.

L nodded, looking strangely curious about something as he walked away without a word.

* * *

"Why did you not use the alias we gave you?"

She glanced up from the piece of chocolate cake sitting in front of her, and smiled at the man sitting across from her. "I did not think it was necessary after I saw what I needed to," she simply said.

L held his spoon lightly, pressing it lightly against his own slice of dessert, as he thought over her answer. "Your skills in observation are supposed to be the best, but if my deduction so far is correct, there is a chance that Yagami Light is Kira. All Kira needs to kill his victims are their face and name, as I warned you, so now there is a chance that he could take your life," he stated slowly.

"I do not believe so," she replied after a moment. "He, if his power of deduction is as good as you say, will no doubt know that I am most likely working on the Kira case, no matter how much I tried to make it seem that I am simply a girl who likes her friends a bit too much. If he believes that, and he  _is_  Kira, then he will know that killing me will instantly point to him, since he is the only person in the school under suspicion who knows both my face and name. Killing me will instantly tell you who Kira is."

"It appears that you have a good reasoning ability as well," L replied.

"Well," she flicked her hair lightly blushing, "I'm not just all looks."

L glanced up, and then stuffed his spoon into his mouth as he thought. After he pulled it out, lowering it for another piece, he nodded. "My current findings have leveled out my suspicion of Yagami Light at six percent. Is there anything you saw that might have your suspicion higher than mine?"

Her eyes darkened, before she smiled a little more darkly. "What I saw?" When he nodded, she said, "You do remember when I explained to your group that I see things that other cannot, right?"

"Yes, you explained it quite thoroughly," L said.

"Good," she replied. "Because what I saw leveled my suspicion of Yagami Light out at a good eighty percent."

L almost dropped his spoon, wondering what in the world the woman saw to make her think that. "Eighty percent?" he asked. "What is it you saw that would give you such a high suspicion?"

"It is not often that you see shinigami hovering around one person, and speaking with them as if the person can hear them," Kagome laughed. She saw his face become skeptical, "Of course, I will have to find a way to give you proof, but I believe I know how Yagami Light is killing his victims, as well."

"Please explain, Higurashi-san," L pressed.

"Only once you promise to stop calling me 'Higurashi-san'," she taunted. "I hate it whenever people call me that."

"Very well, Kagome-chan," L sighed, "but please, anything that I should be looking for would help this case greatly."

"You should be looking for him writing names onto any piece of paper, whether inside a simple looking notebook or on a ripped piece he carries around," Kagome explained. "I believe he is killing his victims using what is known as the Death Note, as device that shinigami use in order to expand their lifespan using the amount they cut off of a humans true lifespan. Of course, the Death Note will do nothing in order to help him gain life, but it will allow him to kill people should he have their face in his mind and write their true name onto the Death Note, whether it is still attached in the notebook or not. In fact, it does not even need to be him that writes it, since it can be loaned to another person for a short period of time, but either way, the human will die."

"That seems very far fetched, Kagome-chan," L said.

"I see things that humans are not meant to see, Ryuzaki-san," Kagome said softly. "I see some terrible things, and this is one of them. Shinigami are  _very_  real, but they are not evil, they simply try to live as long as they can, as humans do. However, when a shinigami decides to place its Death Note into the hands of a human, depending on the human's character, it can become disastrous very quickly. Humans think of their actions as justifiable, they believe when they kill they are doing it for a greater good—shinigami do not think that way, they simply wish to live longer."

L took another bite of his dessert, watching Kagome as she angrily did the same. "So, you believe that Yagami Light has a Death Note, given to him by a shinigami?" he asked.

"Given, no." She shook her head, deciding to explain, "A shinigami cannot give a Death Note to a human. It must drop it into the human world, which makes it the property of the human world at that point, but the shinigami does not have control over who picks it up. Yagami Light got all the luck when he picked it up, since it's obvious the world doesn't have any at this moment. Or, at least until I can get ahold of a piece of the Death note, though the shinigami following him will be no help since they always think of themselves as neutral."

"Do you think you can do it?" L asked. "Without getting yourself hurt?"

"I'm sure I can make a college student believe that I have feelings for him," Kagome smirked a bit. "Eventually I will be able to get inside his head, and I'm sure that I will be able to find at least one place he's hiding a piece of his Death Note. After all, I'm known for my observation skills, I'm sure that I'll see something out of place before he catches on to my skill."

"That does not answer my second question," L pointed out. He did not like the idea of her getting hurt while looking for something, even if she was supposed to be the best at her work.

"I will not get hurt as long as I never show him what I truly do," Kagome said. "As I already said, he cannot hurt me as long as I am close to you, because he cannot hurt you. Doing so would instantly point him out as the murderer Kira, and it is quite clear from the information I was already given that he is doing his best to hide that fact. However, he will be pressured knowing that he cannot kill me, and knowing that in some way I am working on the Kira case, but before he will figure out my skill, I will have already found what I wanted to find. After all, my specialty is observation, and I'm already sure that most of the Death Note is hidden somewhere in his room."

L blinked at the conclusion, but knew from the look in the woman's eyes that she was quite sure she was already correct in her assumption. However, she was now his responsibility because he was directing the Kira case, and he did not wish to see her harmed. But, it would be wise to continue as they were, no matter how much she clung to his arm during the school day, in case her suspicion was correct. Her observation skills were excellent, even if he was a bit skeptical at the thought of shinigami when he could not see them himself.

"I will find that Death Note," she smiled, "and then, Ryuzaki-san, I will show you the shinigami I spoke of."

L swallowed another piece of cake, blinking at the sweet smile that she was giving him. It was as nice as the one that had been inside her photograph, and he hoped that she smiled more often at him. However, he blinked again, and decided that for now those thoughts needed to be cast aside, since he had a job to do. But, he would not give up the pleasure of seeing it should she decide to flash that smile at him once more. "I'm sure that will be an experience worth seeing," he replied.

She closed her eyes, saying, "Yes. Yes, it is."

_-Fin_


End file.
